Small Daddy
by LyokoDragon15
Summary: A teenage boy finds a Little Sister mourning the loss of her Big Daddy. When the boy adopts her, strange things start to happen to his hometown. Not a problem except one thing. He knows nothing of the events of Rapture and Columbia. Set in present day. Bad summary i know. Rated T for future blood and violence. I don't own anything other than my plot and OCs.
1. The girl

I do not own Bioshock or anything related to it. Just my OC's and plot. This is also my second fanfic and constructive criticism is allowed but no flames. They will be used in this story's Incinerate! plasmid. Also OC's are accepted, and will be introduced. Just PM me the OC's characteristics.

Chapter One

I woke up to the sound of a little girl crying at the side of what looked like a dead robot. It looked a little like a diver but more armed and armored. As I went to comfort the girl, I took in my surroundings. I was in a shop that apparently sold drugs and smokes. What a child was doing here was a mystery to me.

"Hello there", I said to the girl. She had dirty black hair put into a ponytail, a strange red needle, and an old decaying red and blue dress on. She was heavily sobbing into the robot's armor and when she looked at me, she had strange glowing yellow eyes, shinning with tears and red around the rims from her weeping. "Who are you, and what is that?" I asked her with a comforting tone.

"That was my daddy," said the crying girl with a saddened look, "we were playing when a bunch of monsters attacked us. He died to protect me, and now I have no one to play with, or protect me from those monsters", she said sobbing.

"Well then", I said patting her back, "I'll protect you from those monsters. But first what's your name? Do you have a name?" I asked her with a curious look.

"No", the girl said with a depressed tone. "Daddy never gave me one."

"Well then I'll give you one", I told her, with a surprised look. "How about…" I tried to think of a name for her. I looked at a necklace I never noticed before. It was a beautiful gold and sapphire necklace that seemed to blend in with her dress. "Sapphire. Do you like that name?" I asked her softly, trying to calm her down some.

She stopped sniveling and looked at me smiling. "Yes", she replied happily, "I like that name. It sounds pretty, like angles."

"Well then, Sapphire, I'm glad you like it. But I need a place to sleep. Can you help me with that?" I asked her, relived she calmed down.

"Yes, I do, follow me!" She said with a smile, then bolted out the shop, skipping happily along the way.

'I'm glad she is happy', I thought. 'She deserves to be after losing her dad. But what was it? And why are her eyes yellow? Never mind I'm too tired to think right now. Better follow her before I lose her' as I ran off after her.


	2. Home

There is no excuse for my update times. I get writers block a lot and I have high school. That and I am moving. So anyway on with the story.

"Hey mom I'm home!" I yelled out to my mom. I just got home and my new daughter almost fell asleep while walking, so I gave her a ride on my back the rest of the way. When mom sees her I am in for a lot of questioning.

"Hey Shad, anything new?" my mom asks after coming downstairs. She immediately notices Sapphire and asks my a million questions with a worried look in her eye. "Who is that, why is she with you, what did you do, where are her par-"

"OK STOP RIGHT THERE MOM!" I scream with a twitch in my eye. I sigh at my stunned mom. I don't usually have outbursts like that. "Her name is Sapphire for that beautiful necklace she has, I adopted her just today, I did nothing, and I am her new dad. Also you try to hurt her you go through me first understand?" I calmly explain to mom. Sapphire just woke up.

"Who is the pretty lady Daddy?" Sapphire asks while rubbing her eyes. She was still tired from her expiriance today.

"That's my mom little one. Now go back to sleep. I'm going to bed anyways. Night mom." I explained to my daughter with a yawn.

"Night Shad", said my mom, with a dazed look on her face, still trying to take this in. Tomorrow was going to be interesting. I had no idea.


	3. Ghost Star

It might be a while before I update again. I am moving and won't have any internet for a while. So anyway on with the story.

Since mom and Sapphire were asleep it was time for my night job. I got on my black gloves, mask, and my black trench coat for my uniform. Then I climbed up on my roof, took in the city air, and got my supplies; a lock pick, a tranquillizer gun, 100 darts, a hack gun with remote hack darts, and finally my bag of calling cards. A black star with the bottom right prong missing.

'Time for some rich bastard to give my family money', I thought to myself. I was Ghost Star, a thief who stole money from corrupt and greedy to help his family at night. Suddenly my phone went off. The caller id read "Sean". He was the brains of the "Black Stars".

"Hey Sean, got any leads tonight?" I asked in a cocky tone.

"Yep, the newest family, the Atoms, just got a ton of cash in their possession. Want to lighten their load?" he asked me.

"Hell yeah I do, I need more any way. I got a new daughter, Sapphire. I adopted her earlier. Can she come?" I asked him with a hopeful glint in my eye.

"Sure, there are some places you can't get in anyway. By the way, the Atoms' enlisted in the Splicer gang for protection", Sean explained. "Keep an eye on her though. I just picked up that they lost a little girl with some stuff they wanted."

"Alright Sean, thanks for the tip", I said worriedly. "Hey did this little girl have a needle with some red stuff in it?"

"Yes she did why?"

"Then I have her. I'm gonna have her bring that needle. She may need a weapon."

"You do as you like Ghost. See ya", Sean said as he signed off.

*********************In Sapphire's room*****************************

"Hey Sapphire, wake up", I said shaking my daughter.

"Uhhh… what is it daddy?" Sapphire asked yawning and rubbing her eyes. She still had her cloths on from earlier since she was so tired.

"Daddy needs your help with work. But don't tell Grandma Kerra what I do for a job. Ok?" I asked her in a whisper.

"Ok", she said, her eyes brighter than usual with anticipation. She looked cute like that.

"Good now go get your needle. You might need it", I explained to my daughter.

Later, at the Atom's house…

"Ok Sapphire, you ready?" I ask my kid as we approach the house. Metal gate, big yard, and a lot of splicers. This'll be good.

"Yeah daddy", she said smiling at me. "Wait…*sniff* I smell angels daddy! Lets catch 'em."

"Ok then. Lets find this 'angel', then the job", I said confused. 'The hell is an angel doing on Earth?' I thought as we went on a hunt for angels.


End file.
